naruto and gaara finding happiness
by runawaylover20
Summary: what would happen if naruto and garra had just enough of their village's abuse because of their demons.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first time so be patience. also I may not be able to update for a long time so please just wait I will update as soon as I can.  
disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the naruto characters.

Chapter 1

While naruto and all the teams including team Gai were training to become chunnins the villagers had got together and were talking about finally killing the demon brat once and for all. So after the villagers saw everyone expect naruto leave they came out of their hiding spot and started the attack that would change everyone's lives in the leaf village. As soon as naruto saw the mob he tried to runaway but he was to tried from all of the training with his team and the other teams. When the villagers reached naruto they started to punch and kick naruto anywhere that they could reach and after they had enough of abusing him they started to call him names and telling him how noone will ever love him because he is nothing but a good for nothing filth demon. While they were yelling at naruto none of them saw or felt naruto's chakra raising it started from his eyes they turned a deep blue with sparles of red in it. His chakra started to swirl around his body on the outside starting from his feet to his body then when it reached the maximum power naruto shouted ENOUGH!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the naruto characters.

"I am tired of taking all of your shit" said naruto with anger in his voice "Everyday I have listened to all of your shit, took all of your abuse and I have never complain once because I felt that you all had the right seeing how the kyubbi killed your family's ,friend's, brother's, sister's, and your lover's but you know what I was wrong." said naruto with calmness in his voice

"You all was the ones that had no right to mental and physical abuse me." said naruto with calmness still in his voice. "I was just a baby when the kyubbi attacked Konoha hell when he first attacked I wasn't even in this world."

" Right before the Forth hokage sealed the nine-tailed in me is when I was born in to this world and I learned quickly that this village was filled with nothing but cruel physicol(?) assholes that were to got damn blind to see that the ones they were blaming to killing all these people couldn't because he was not even able to talk or walk on his own two fucking feet!" said naruto with anger, sadness, and hatred.

When naruto screamed the last part all of his chakra that had build pulsed once then explode outward towards the villagers all the villagers that were all ready frozen in fear during his speech started to piss their selves in fear of the demon's no of uzumaki naruto's wrath for all of the pain he was put though at the hands of the village that should have treated him with respect and kindness instead they treated him with hatred and Cruelty.

Naruto's chakra started to get brighter and brighter till everyone had to cover their eyes are go tempory(?) blind when everyone look at naruto the found that their was nothing there but empty space. Then out of the shadows rosed the teams and Gai's team and the hokage and Jiraiya they all stared at the villager in anger and hatred.

"How dare you harm my little brother you had no right to even touch him and you will all have a trial soon but right now Anbu take them away I will be there shortly to give them their punishment for what they did." said Tsunade with calm fury in her voice. After the Anbu took the villagers away to jail Tsunade broke down and just cried while Jiraiya was holding on to her everyone else just had eyes filled with sadness but a couple of tears did escape from everybody eyes.

**Chapter End Notes:**thank you for reading my story and I'll take any review I accept flames as adive to help me improve my story so if you want to flame me feel free because i will just take it in stride(?). please review that is all bye-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the naruto characters

Story

Suna It was late one Monday afternoon when the Kazekage Gaara stood up from doing his paperwork in his office. Gaara gave a sigh while thinking It's so boring I thought when I was going to be Kazekage there would be more action and responablity but so far all its been is paperwork after paperwork I am getting tired of sitting around doing nothing in this office I might as while go outside to get some fresh air thought Gaara.

Gaara gets up from his chair and leaves the office everyone he pass stared at him with hate and fear while they bowed to him. Gaara just stared at them in indifference. Gaara walked through the whole town while they stared at him with hatred and fear but they quickly stopped when Gaara glared at them their scent was quickly replaced by fear and they scarred to go into their houses. Gaara noticing it getting darker starts to walk home I hope Kankuro and Temari get home soon from their mission. thought Gaara. Since Gaara had became nice and started to become Kazekage Kankuro, Temari, and him had talked and they had apologized and started over they were the only one that had seen ever a hint of Gaara's smile since then.

While walking Gaara heard his name whispered so he made sure his guard was up then he silently made his way in the ally he saw about half of the villagers including shinobi in a circle discussing how to kill something I have a feeling that some thing is me thought Garra "we need to trap it then torture it for all the times it tortured us". " then we can kill it". " Nonono we need to-" the rest faded away to Gaara because the more they talked the worst his anger got. Then when he couldn't hold it no longer he let it go. It blasted back everyone that was talking about him like he was an animal when all looked up all they saw was Gaara standing with charka and sand swirling around him.


End file.
